What You Left Behind
by cookie0891
Summary: Before Silas went to Anicent Greece, he had a normal family in the hillside. Now all of Mystic Falls and Silas are suprised by the visit from a person in his past. Could this person tigger some humanity in Silas? Mabekah Delena ? Beremy


Okay so I had this idea for awhile actually, and one day it kind of just all came together. It sort of messes with a few things, like Silas having a true love or whatever. Let's just pretend he wants to get rid of the other side for a whole other reason. Also with the other side Lexi & Alaric are going to be making appearances and possibly Kol, because I loved those characters. Last thing, this takes place a little while after Stefan loses his memory.

THE SHIPS: I haven't figured at them all…but probably Delena, maybe Stefan & Katherine? Or Stefan & Caroline? I don't know. But there most definitely will be Matt/Rebekah and Jeremy/Bonnie. Maybe Klaus could come back….and Elijah…with Hayley….I'm not sure…

* * *

Damon and Elena stared in shock as Stefan set his remaining journals on fire. "No" Elena said, beginning to approach him. "Stefan you_ need_ to remember" Stefan looked up at her and flashed a sarcastic smile. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but after leading me on today" He began. Damon gave Elena a look of disbelief, and guilt washed over Elena's face, "That I don't give a damn" He threw the last journal in the fire and watched as it erupted into flames. Damon opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. "I'll get it" He immediately volunteered. (A:/N I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE! I love the hunger games…) Damon left the room, happy not to be stuck in there with his girlfriend, and his memory loss brother. He sighed as he opened the door, expected Katherine. But standing there was another girl. She had brown curly hair, and brown eyes. But she wasn't very tanned. "Who are you?" He asked confused. The girl smiled at his confusion. "The name's Eleanor and I'm here to help your brother."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Silas!" A woman called. "Be careful with your sister!" The scene took place in the countryside next to a nice cottage. Silas smiled at the woman, "I am mom, don't worry" He replied, throwing the four-year-old child in his arms, up in the air, before catching her again. The woman smiled, and picked up a laundry basket before entering the house again. "Jace!" She called. "Come help with the laundry!" Silas smiled at his mother's retreating figure, before throwing the child up again. But he sensed something was wrong, and almost missed catching her. "Woah!" He said as he caught her. "Sorry about that El, maybe mom's right…lets go read a book instead." _

* * *

Eleanor pushed past Damon, and entered the household. Damon blanked out for a moment, before remembering that she could be a threat, and ran after her. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on, lady. You can't just walk into someone's house like that." He told her, catching up to her. Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Salvatore, I'm helping your brother" The intruder sat beside Stefan, and shut her eyes, muttering some words. Now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. "What are you doing?" Eleanor clenched her jaw, and glared at the older Salvatore. "I'm trying to figure out what kind of block the witch bitch put on your brother" Elena stood up, a bit confused. "Umm, why are you helping us?" She asked. The witch gave her a sad smile and sighed. "Lets just say, that Stefan reminds me a bit of my brother…"

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson was sitting in a chair, in New Orleans, drinking some blood from a mug. Here she was, in New Orleans with her brother, Klaus, while she much rather be back in Mystic Falls, with Matt. She was lost in thought, when someone cleared their throat, and brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up, and smiled at her eldest brother. "Are you entirely sure you want to leave?" He asked. "Yes, I am Elijah" Rebekah replied, pulling him into a hug. Elijah smiled at his baby sister, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe, Rebekah" He told her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I will Elijah and you too. Don't let Nik stake you again" Her brother chuckled, and released his sister. Rebekah gave him a small smile and wiped a tear from her eye. Then she kept walking, past the threshold, into the car, and not once, did she look back.

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert, stretched as he sat on edge of his bed. He had just got out of the shower, and was only wearing his boxers as he began to get into bed. "Going to sleep so early Jer?" A familiar voice asked. Jeremy turned to his dead girlfriend, Bonnie standing at his doorway. He smiled. "Oh hey, I haven't seen you since the funeral" Bonnie gave him a small smile, but it turned into a grimace as she remembered the funeral. She sat on the side of his bed. "Well after the funeral, I went on a walk with Alaric, Lexi, and my grandmother" Jeremy (who was slouching), sat up immediately. "You saw Alaric?!" He exclaimed. Bonnie laughed and grinned at him. "Yeah, I did" "Could we...uh could you show him to me tomorrow?" Bonnie laughed again. "Of course"

* * *

Damon sat on the couch, observing Eleanor's work. She's been in the Salvatore for an hour. Elena left for bed and Stefan sat by that same place near the fire. Eleanor was mixing herbs and some other stuff. Damon sighed, inpatient. "Are you done yet?" He asked. Eleanor gave him a look. "Does it _look _like I'm done?" She asked. Damon let out of a cry of frustration. "I'm getting another drink" He told them. Eleanor nodded and kept mixing the bowl. She opened her bag, and tipped in another liquid. "I don't know why you're trying. I don't want my memories back" Stefan said to Eleanor once again. "And what is it supposed to do anyway?" Eleanor sighed and placed down the spoon. "Stefan, I've been alive for over two thousand years" Stefan gaped at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "I used this potion to remember things, to replay good memories" She explained. Stefan shook his head as Eleanor went back to work. "I don't have any good memories" He said. Eleanor began to pour the liquid into a tiny bottle. "I doubt that" She said laughing. She handed him the bottle. "Tell me, Stefan…do you recognize me at all?" Stefan shook his head. "We've met, many times before. Drink up, and think of you. Then you will remember"

* * *

So umm….that's it for now. I tried to do different scenes and kind of make in like in the TV show, instead of just one point of view. This isn't very long, but ya know that's okay. Please review & rate! Tell me honestly what you think!


End file.
